Oliver Everdeen
''.. I know everything is going wrong, right? I'm so sorry.. I understand your concern, Charlie.. So a thousand problems and no solutions, I know that, deep down, you still feel your essence and what you bring to the world is amazing! '' — ❀ Oliver Everdeen. '' 'Oliver Everdeen', better known just as Oliver (born October 5, 2000),He is an 18-year-old aspiring photographer and senior at Heaven Academy. He left his mother and father in Finland for the seaside town of CountField, California, where he grew up. Canonic, Oliver has a form of Autism Spectrum Disorder formerly known as Asperger's Syndrome what makes it more special and interesting for the story. ''Returning to his hometown after 10 years, Oliver reunites with his old childhood friends, Especially Charlie Collins, where he shares a platonic friendship, the thrilling journey focused on both of them is what drives the story from its inception to its conclusion, together with the group of old friends beginning to search for clues about the truth behind the mysterious one. Countfield's obscure accidents and dark events, ''and ''learn mainly that kindness always brings more kindness.' ''Oliver begins to have disturbing premonitions about the future special city festival on June 20 and is expected to take responsibility for preventing a mysterious comet from falling, hitting and killing hundreds of people in Countfield. While struggling to understand the implications of its power, He must quickly learn what consequences will come by interfering with time and space to reunite his old friends apart. ❀'' Personality ' '' Oliver is a young boy discovering himself and his place in the world. Oliver has a bright mind and a keen imagination like Charlie. Oliver is passionate about life and has a gift for seeing beauty in the most mundane things.' Oliver, a sweet shy boy, very introvert and slightly self-conscious, particularly in relation to his photographs, and drawings. according to himself, he would rather just watch the world around him than actually participate in it. he makes a genuine effort to show kindness to everyone. He has a clear deductive thought, smart and sneaky but practical, sensible, and mature for his age, especially compared to his best friend, charlie. he is also brave, standing in the way of danger to protect those he cares about. ' Oliver is well known everywhere in Countfield as a sweet, exemplary boy who always played samurai with Charlie.' ''As Charlie says, Oliver was the only one who didn't change anything about acts and personality after 10 years. Always keeping the gentle and mature side for his age, and that he never looks into people's eyes. He has a lot of affection and interest in photography and has some music lessons, always taking pictures around him, as he considers a way to be part of the world in a safe view. It has a special affinity for older analog cameras and instant camera selfies, also plays the piano and some guitar. He seems to like old books and drawings, just like his friend Darla We. He has always dreamed of traveling and exploring the huge world, as well as " adventures " together with his childhood friends, Especially Charlie. He becomes more confident and decisive over the course of his adventure things he can't as saving Lewis's younger sister, Minnie winston and among other facts, probably due to Charlie's influence combined with his time-altering powers. Oliver feels deeply responsible for his actions and does not take his rewinding power lightly, and he still does not realize the full consequences of his power. At times in history, Oliver seems deeply troubled by the consequences of his decisions and the responsibility he has to bear, as represented by his various nightmares,and was named Hope of morning for his bravery. '' ''After realizing that perhaps the world is about to end totally unknown natural disasters, and he sets a new goal with Charlie and his friends, he is trying to save the city. When back in countfield, everything is '' out of order '', his childhood friends, alicia and edd are separated due to fights and traumatizing events long after oliver left, and charlie who is farther from them, who once formed a '' Ninja Club! '' group once in a while they played together. Oliver refers to being '' clumsy and different,has a kind of inability to verbally identify and describe emotions and feelings in himself. '' and the transition from child / adolescent not wanting to change into adulthood. He is shown and described as extremely introvert and intelligent, preferring to stay in his room, likes to isolate himself with music and passing time, and often has problems during social interactions with people, even with the encouragement of his favorite teacher, Griffin. He also seems distant from his colleagues and apparently fluctuates between being quiet or chattering too much. He is in the "Individualized Education Program" because of anxiety crises and autistic spectrum,even having problems with his syndrome, oliver can live normally. Oliver sees CountField as a magical city and like no other, secrets of creatures that only in his eyes can he see and feel. He has mysterious dreams about the energy that the city brings, as if he's calling him to save it from the comet. As a child, the one who most helped overcome challenges and fears was charlie, apparently one of the only people he trusts. In his dorm room, he has his room fully organized and makes origami of birds, where he keeps close to the computer. Charlie is the main reason that Oliver has been given the power to manipulate time, maturity, the desire for him not to want to grow up and accept adult attitudes and responsibilities, and to want to stay in the past forever with Charlie and his friends. ❀ Appearance Finnish descent,Oliver is a hipster type par excellence, preferring a discreet and natural style that doesn't get enough attention, part of his main look is still developing, as many times he changes his clothes. He has bluish black hair, sky-blue eyes and freckles on his face that walk up to his shoulders, 5' 9.2" tall. He has no tattoos or piercings. ❀ Autobiography My name is Oliver Everdeen, and since I am young I am passionate about music art and especially photography, I have never been good at socializing with people, and I decide to put my words and feelings into music and photos, it's a safe way to distance from the world and everyone. I like to draw and write things in a timely manner, my grandfather gave this sketchbook and I feel like I will spend a lot of time here drawing random things and confused feelings! ' Yikes! ' New adventures! I originally left behind Charlie, my "best friend forever" and a few friends (at least until I left town without talking to them once in ten years) and it's so weird to be back here without seeing them yet. So, I'm eighteen now, an official adult! This is so weird, Do adults turn into big feet? So many questions! At least I'm trying to socialize outside my cocoon. I must not wait for my life to change completely after a few weeks! ❀ Background Oliver grew up in Countfield, where he and Charlie were close childhood friends, who always stayed together and used to play samurais and fantasies at home or in the woods, dreaming about the future and the adventures they would experience together. Charlie helped overcome social fears and teach Oliver new things, and that made oliver only trust him when they were kids, the two would come together at once while other kids, Alicia and Edd. The four always caused disasters in the city, and any way, everyone loved the ninja club! In 2008, when Oliver was 8 years old, he was with Charlie at his house playing as usual and his parents arrived to report that they got a job and that his grandfather needed support, soon after that, Oliver moved to Finland with his parents, since your lineage and family are from there, leaving behind your best friends and your old life. The two lost touch, especially after Charlie's mother, Ariel Collins, became ill and charlie's father left charlie, Oliver didn't respond to charlie's messages and no one from Countfield, ten years later, Oliver gets a Heaven Academy Letter - A school of arts, photography, music and science, asking Oliver to study there. He returns to Countfield where he grew up, mainly due to his admiration and respect for the work of his famous new teacher, Griffin, but also wonders if he wants to come back all the time, just to see if he and Charlie, Alicia and edd are still friends. . Although Oliver enjoyed his years in Finland, saying it was cool and perfect for photography and art, he also felt "kind of lonely" there. Of course, his parents worry about him a lot, because of the separate birthday texts and his mother's encouraging texts at various times, and saying if he was all right and needed help, sending poetic and sweet letters and things that Oliver likes. almost weekly. Your father always says Finland has open arms for Oliver to come back. It is clear that the Everdeens are a wealthy family. He speaks fondly of his father and mother, reminding them that they will ski and skate together. Oliver says he also broke his arm when he was playing, and his parents had to take him to the hospital immediately. '' ..The camera gives me a chance to see the world in a different perspective behind various sad or happy beauties.. '' Oliver plays the piano perfectly as we see it in the first minutes of the story. He always plays the piano keys with his left hand. Charlie and Oliver kids did experiments and robotic things for fun as a great dynamic duo, and everyone considered geniuses for that, having a lot of hacking skills and robot materials. Oliver focused more on photography and paintings, but at precise times he uses everything he and Charlie learned as children. ❀ Powers — Abilities * Rewind The power most often used by Oliver is the ability to reverse the flow of time; It can comfortably rewind time from a few seconds to a few minutes. Oliver himself is unaffected by the alteration of time, remaining in a fixed position as time flows backward, and he retains all the memory of what happened next. As a side effect of this, Oliver may seem to suddenly disappear and / or appear out of nowhere to those under the influence of his powers (for example, moving to a different location and then rewinding time, this allows him to be in one location). different than where he was originally). Any item in your person before time travel is also kept with him after the fact. As a focus of his powers, Oliver usually focuses on going backwards. The rapid method of time travel involves paradoxes as well, as even its slight changes can contribute to a butterfly effect.'' * ''Teleportation Oliver can also use his rewinding ability to erase the physical position of his former self by walking to a new location, rewinding and resuming time.'' * ''Spontaneous time jumps While he setback usually allows Oliver to reverse time without moving her body, it could be a deeper manifestation of he energy-intensive rewinding ability - which he was only able to muster in such a dramatic and stressful situation.'' * ''Precognition Oliver can see the future to some extent when he dreams and has disturbing visions and many different alternatives.'' * ''Freeze stop time, oliver can freeze time and can continue to move. Although he cannot surpass any living being, such as people and birds, he can open doors, Oliver discovers this ability during his attempt to prevent Charlie's suicide, but the amount of concentration needed to accomplish this feat has proved extremely detrimental to the body. Oliver, he is too weak to go back in time after he has made it to the top.'' * ''Focus By focusing on a photograph, Oliver can transfer his consciousness back to the period when the photo was taken to change the past (the same with drawings). However, once there, it is able to cross the '' photographic boundaries '' meaning it can go anywhere even beyond the picture where it was taken while the skill is in use. The ability also seems to be limited to photographs in which Oliver is visibly present, either as a reflection in his own photograph or as someone else's subject. Oliver is also confined to existing within the physical form he was in when the photo was taken (for example, going back in time using a five year old photo put his 18 year old mind into the 8 year old body), so if he used it a picture of when he was two, his mind would be placed on his two-year-old body. After 8-year-old Oliver was possessed by him, 18-year-old, His brain fills in the gaps with false memories: 8-year-old Oliver thinks he acted of his own accord and doesn't clearly remember why.'' — ''Consequences * Using his power too often can end up harming Oliver's body in the form of headaches, nosebleeds and even fainting, scarring, he loses his natural body resistance. consequently shortening his life span and with various conditions that may lead to his death. — Flowers * One of the main things in the story is a vampire plant used to represent the pain and agonizing feelings of the person who works by absorbing the blood. The flower looks similar to an ordinary flower very similar to a real life flower known as Lycoris radiata, or Red Spider Lily. Both are blood red in color and grow in groups. The bulb of a red spider lily is very poisonous and is commonly associated with death in Japanese legends. The Red Spider Lillies are planted in graves because they show tribute to the dead. It has a sharp stem, with several branches that give rise to several leaves. The petals are initially white and closed, and would bloom and turn red after absorbing their victim's blood or bitter feelings where only Oliver can see him. for example someone falls from a very high place, and when the body falls to the ground, a gray flower is born that turns red to the victim's heart no longer beating and absorbs into the flower, and oliver has to rewind to prevent the victim fall and the flower does not grow on his chest ❀ Equipment * Oliver's bike: Oliver always rides his bike to various places because he does not prefer cars or motorcycles, in the bike there is a basket where he always puts his backpack.'' * ''Camera:' As an aspiring photographer, Oliver never runs out of his instant movie camera. * ''Cell phone: Oliver keeps in touch with his friends and family using text messages, rarely calling them.'' * ''Diary: Oliver keeps his diary, drawings, and details about some characters, notes, photos, and SMS message logs in his diary.'' * ''Laptop: Oliver uses it to access social media and his emails, always kept in the bag.'' * ''Leaflets and drawings: Most of the time Oliver usually draws and always keeps them with dates that have been drawn.'' * Pompom cap: '''From time to time, oliver wears his favorite cap in cold moments, having had it since he was a child. * ''Book Twilight: The book is mysterious and magical created by Mrs. momoe when she was young, it was dubbed by twilight by Charlie. The book shows stories from the city Countfield and taking questions from oliver's head, being one of the main objects of history.'' ❀ '''Relationships — ''' ''Friends * Charlie Collins ~ ' His fiery hair that shows how brave and different he is, his deep kindness and unresolved suffering, surrounded by an enigmatic and cold carcass.' Everyone in town appreciates, loves, and knows the impact of chaos that Oliver and Charlie caused. Are currently in a relationship very close to being romantic,Oliver and Charlie have been friends since they were babies, connected and united, regardless of everything. He has been his best friend since childhood and has always believed in Oliver and his photographic skills and always helped to overcome his fears and be brave.Oliver always ends up getting embarrassed next to charlie, knowing all these bad happenings that happened to him and couldn't do anything, he sometimes picks up daisies and put them in a glass jar trying to make excuses for all these years, really showing that he's sorry. received from charlie as a birthday present, the pompom cap that oliver always wears. Oliver supported him after his mother's attempted death, but they lost contact altogether after Oliver moved to Finland.The two are now reunited with Oliver's return to Countfield after ten years. The two are also represented a lot referring to Ying Yang. Although Oliver did not stay in touch with Charlie and did not rekindle her immediately upon his return, he still considers Charlie his best friend, no matter what. The fact that he considers Charlie the only person he could talk to about his new powers, despite not having seen her for ten years, proves himself not accepting this, he still appreciates his friendship after all these years. The two boys care a lot and spend most of their time together getting into mischief and trying to solve Countfield's problems just as they did in their childhood. Despite Charlie's abandonment issues and tantrums, he and Oliver maintain their firm platonic friendship. Oliver considers Charlie his number one priority and sometimes seems jealous of Elizabeth's bond with Charlie. Charlie trusts and supports Oliver in his decisions, always reassuring him to make the right choices. Oliver wonders if his feelings for Charlie are more than friendship. When Oliver saved Charlie from suicide at that time, Charlie didn't accept that Oliver came back and it turned into a huge emotional outburst of anger and anguish every year that Charlie had hoped his best friend would return for at least hug, spent a long time accepting and forgive Oliver, and being together again, and all around revolves around the friendship of Oliver and Charlie always united. There are several genuine innocent romantic implications to the relationship between Charlie and Oliver, revolving around their childhood sweethearted affection for one another, and that Oliver even kisses him when Charlie challenges him, which will affect their relationship over time, and Charlie later daydreaming saying '' he would probably like to kiss me again. "Oliver expresses his desire to kiss Charlie again in his diary innocently. Oliver is also seen jealous of Charlie's intimate relationship with Elizabeth, who was formed during his absence. The way Charlie is portrayed in Oliver's constant nightmares, flirting with others, shows Oliver's insecurities about Charlie and strongly implies feelings of jealousy and fears of rejection, feeling inadequate for Charlie. Oliver always writes that relationship with charlie is more than his best friend. Later oliver refers to charlie as his top priority and everything that matters to him and will always protect him, with charlie he will finally defeat his insecurities and fear. In 2005, Charlie's parents bought him a red panda teddy named Toby that used his imagination as if it were real, which would later become part of the designs and adventures of Charlie and Oliver. When Oliver sees a swing in a park, he remembers that they took turns when they were little. Charlie enjoyed flying in the air, singing, while Oliver was scared and always jumped before falling. They also like to watch cartoons together as Invader Zim, Moomin, Power Rangers, and had movie nights and played video games together, and Oliver always states that lost to charlie. Oliver's parents set up a pool for them to play with and built a tree house for them both. They were known to be mischievous kids when they played together, although they could be a handful, Oliver was always the quietest and most shy of the two. "Even as the years went by, and both lived separate lives, the two boys clung to memories of their childhood friendship." Claire shouted at Oliver and Charlie from the living room window when they played in the backyard, possibly when they were joking or doing something dangerous, or maybe calling them to eat. They still have plenty of stories and tales to tell, of incredible adventures and nostalgic and pure feelings, realizing that their only dream was not to grow up. The two balance well, as Charlie is more creative with his inventions, while Oliver is more practical and capturing images.They always meet at the tree house built when they were children or take the 5 o'clock train. '' ..The ninja of this colorless city, Oliver Everdeen and Charlie Collins presents!.. '' * Darla We''' ~ Oliver considers Darla to be his first real friend in Heaven. He describes her as someone nice and a "geek sister" with whom he has a lot in common. Unlike Oliver, she seems to have an easy time saying what does she think. They always talk to each other from time to time, since he always walks with Charlie. He loves darla's company and opinions. Darla believed oliver from the beginning about the comet and asks for permission to help him in some way. * 'Eddie Franklin' ~ Edd was a member of the ninja club, and Oliver has always praised his courage and how popular he is. Edd worries and gets very happy with Oliver coming back to town and supports him at various times and tells him that he is the first long time ninjas club that talks to him, Edd also gives advice and would love to watch an aliens movie as before. He calls Oliver the road dreamer in a loving way, Oliver regards Edd as a big brother, and several times that Edd helps Oliver get in trouble with some older guys. He seems to like Oliver's company, Even though he didn't like it very much at the beginning when he talked to Alicia, saying that there was no way for her to return as she was and protected him again from Lewis.'' * ''Homeless Ladies ~ Oliver always likes to talk to humble people, and especially homeless people. A homeless lady is glad that he stopped to talk to her, saying he is lonely with no one, and trusts Oliver.'' * '''''Alicia Taylor ~ Formerly, Alicia was a trusting and kind friend, one of the members of the ninja club, just like edd and after she gained fame, became one of Oliver's main opponents, as she constantly belittles and mocks Oliver, calling him a weirdo and never liked him. The distrust between them increases every second. Although Alicia always chooses Oliver because of his jealousy of Oliver having his own unique identity in the retro zone and his popularity, Oliver still praises Victoria for the similarities that Oliver and Alicia share in photography. Oliver will recognize Alicia's kind features as children, as he recognizes inwardly how she truly regrets what she did, Alicia will eventually believe in Oliver and apologize for the insults, and again accept oliver as a friend and will join in. ninja club again. She may also admit that she would like to stay with Oliver and offer Oliver a text message if she needs anything. Then she lets off steam with Oliver who only does all this because she wants to be perfect and needs friendships even if they are fake, and discreetly cares about Oliver and the people. * Tobias Mogi ''~ * ''Aunt Claire ''~ * ''People in Countfield ''~ * ''Momoe ~'' * ''Fumiko ~'' * ''Lewis Winston ''~ * ''Griffin ( By time ) ''~ — ''Family * Edward Everdeen ~ The two are very close and he cares a lot about his son, sending positive messages and birthday letters. Having quite gone ice skating with him and skiing, Oliver gets a lot of compliments. '' * 'Catherine Everdeen' ~ ''The same, oliver is close to his mother, she always sends sweets and things that oliver likes almost weekly, worrying about your child, clothes and so on, also sends texts worrying about oliver. * Nora Everdeen ''~ * ''Arthur Everdeen ''~ — ''Enemies * Griffin ~ Oliver is ambushed by Griffin after he and charlie discover his true reasons for being at Heaven Academy, Griffin was heavily involved in everything that was going on. Oliver sees griffin in the beginning as someone he can trust, since he is his favorite teacher, they both have very common photography and film tastes, and he loves oliver photography, interacting with him quite often. Everything changes when griffin still charismatic reveals himself to be the main killer / antagonist and oliver knows more and gets in the way of his real serial killer plans, the relationship of oliver and griffin becomes tense and reveals obsessive, oliver is quite surprised that griffin was So ingenious in his manipulation plans, and told him he trusted Griffin, he seriously replies that Oliver should not have gotten in his way and all would be well. * Theodore Wyles ~ ''Oliver saw him be kinder to other students, so he feels he doesn't like him. Oliver is also often dismissed by Wyles. * ''Lewis Winston ( By time ) ''~ * ''Family Winston ~ ❀ Symbolism — Spirit Animal Oliver is strongly associated with the hummingbird (being the main symbol of the story). The hummingbird symbolizes softness, grace, and kindness, as well as being intuitive, quick to think, and joyful; all aspects of Oliver's personality. He often sees hummingbirds at specific times, he feels that the hummingbird follows him every step of Countfield, in the last pages of his diary, has a hummingbird design with '' Even small for this world, how can you become so important? '' reflecting that it would have wings to free to travel before the world making its empire. When Oliver was very young, he remembered that his beloved deceased aunt had a hummingbird tattoo and that with just a memory of her mind she could create amazing designs, much like Hypertimesia Syndrome. In many scenes, the hummingbird always appears observing the acts of oliver, and even in one moment, oliver captures a photo of the hummingbird. — Name Meaning Oliver is a male name of ancient French and medieval British origin. The name was generally associated with the Latin term olivarius' '' olive grower '', The meaning of the name Oliver is: The olive tree. The biblical olive tree symbolizes fertility, beauty and dignity. 'Spreading an olive branch' means an offering of peace. ❀ Trivia * Oliver is an Finnish descent, but was born in countfield in the USA. * Oliver's zodiac sign is Libra. * Oliver has a habit of swinging his arms often and also disliking eye contact. * The room in the oliver boys dorm is room 125. * Oliver suffers from social / emotional disorder like Social Phobia. * Oliver's favorite commemorative date is especially halloween for having fun memories with the ninja club. * Makoto Konno of "Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo", also known as "The Time Jumper" and Max Caulfield of "Life is Strange" may have served as inspiration to some extent to develop from Oliver's character. They share various physical and personality traits, and the obvious, both jump in time. * Oliver is a southpaw. * Oliver has few friends on social networks and he gives an excuse of '' Not knowing how to talk to people very well ''. * He frowned Finnish classes half the time. * Oliver has been practicing piano since he was 5-6 years old. * Even though there are several that he likes, Oliver has a passion for the Moomin. * Oliver has a clear aversion to alcohol, especially beer. * Its biggest phobia is certainly the deep ocean. * Your favorite song is '' Fly to the moon ''. * Oliver likes all the drinks that come with milk, especially strawberries. * Described by edd, oliver is quite intelligent in everything he does. * Oliver's headcanon is so soft and quiet, a shy sweet voice. * After gaining the power to manipulate time, Oliver sets out on serious research into chaos theory and especially temporal paradox. * Oliver has allergies to peanuts and dust. * As Charlie says, Oliver is very intelligent, doing the unsurpassable everything he does, the only flaw is that he doesn’t show enough to the public. * Oliver is on an IEP (Individualized Education Program, a program generally reserved for students who have autism and Asperger's and the like), according to the Student Archive.. * Oliver thinks "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" is one of the best films ever made, being his favorite. * He always has almost the same routine, waking up at the same time, 5:40 am to ride a little bicycle. * Oliver says he missed the sun, as it almost always snows in Finland. * He has a passion for dancing completed for a few moments. * Oliver also admires old people with gifts and deeds of bravery.